


what do you know of my heart, priestess? what do you know of my sister?

by IntrovertedOwl



Series: Season 7 Fix-Its [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e05, Fix-It, Gen, Season 7 fix-it, Season/Series 07, but maybe if you squint, jon finding out about arya - how it should have been, jon loves bran and arya, not meant to be jon/arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Because 7x05 was a HUGE disappointment regarding Arya (as usual, *sob*). An attempt to fix it. Jon finding out that Arya is alive.





	what do you know of my heart, priestess? what do you know of my sister?

_"Bran came home a few days back."_

Jon blinked. He had not dared to hope that his little brother would survive Beyond the Wall... What were the chances after all? A crippled young boy trying to survive against the cold and the army of the dead? He had lost two brothers already, and maybe a sister... But Bran is alive and back home. Jon could almost cry with relief. He probably would have if he wasn't surrounded by Daenerys and her advisors. He hadn't seen Bran since the fall... Sweet, innocent Bran, who wanted to be a knight...

 

_"He is... different. He has visions now, of things that have happened, or are happening at this moment. He has seen the Night King's army marching towards Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."_

That gave him a pause. _Visions?_ But who was he to question this? He had seen White Walkers and the Night King, he had _died_ and come back, and more recently - seen dragons when they were supposed to be dead. And he had wasted too much time in Dragonstone, if this was true - and there was no reason why Bran or Sansa would lie about this - he should leave Dragonstone as soon as possible.

 

_"Arya is home too."_

His breath caught. _Arya?_ Distant memories flashed before his eyes. Mussing her hair, laughing at her Septa, Arya crawling into his bed when she had a nightmare, helping her sneak out of her lessons... His little sister, the girl who could always make him smile. Of all his siblings, Arya was the one he had missed the most, outcasts as they both were - he was a bastard boy and she was a girl who was terrible at being a lady. She had been a skinny little thing, the last time they had seen each other, a wolf pup with messed up hair and clothes. He remembered getting Mikken to make her the sword, Needle, before leaving for the Wall. _Stick 'em with the pointy end!_ Did she remember that? Did she still have Needle?

How many times had he wished, all these years, to have her by his side instead of his sworn brothers? He had felt guilty about it, but if it had been a choice between his death or his vows and Arya's life, he wouldn't even need to think. He had roamed around Winterfell after capturing it back and it seemed there were ghosts everywhere. He was haunted by the ghosts of his father, and Robb, and Rickon, whom he had watched die, and even Bran, even though there were chances of him still being alive, but most of all Arya. Arya whom he had thought dead, his little sister, whom he couldn't protect.

 

"I thought Arya was dead," he mumbled, realizing everyone was waiting for him to speak.

 

Arya was alive, and home, and there was nothing he wished more than to be back at Winterfell, with his little sister, and to muss up her hair, and to complete each others' sentences the way they used to --

 

"I'm happy for you."

 

He looked up, and was wrenched back to reality as he realized that he had more things to do before going back home, back to his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I should be working on my other fics, but DAMN this episode was an insult to Arya and I needed to get this out of my system xDD. (Also if any of you have written some Jon & Arya platonic stuff or have recs for those, please leave them in the comments, especially show-fix-its, I feel like I've read all on ao3 and I NEED MORE AFTER ALL THAT BS AARGHH) (apologies if you like the show, I don't mean to be this bitter xDD).
> 
> (Hopefully, will write one soon about Gendry and Jon talking about Arya instead of their Dads too.)
> 
> ~ I'm teamtonystarkneedsahug on tumblr ~


End file.
